


Broken And Shattered

by FantasyNinja



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: AU: Blake is in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend Adam and after he hits for the umpteenth time, she leaves in the pouring rain. With nowhere to go or any friends to turn to, Blake feels utterly worthless until she meets a kind stranger: Yang who wants to take of her. What will she do when Adam comes looking for her? Will Yang be able to protect her from him?





	Broken And Shattered

Blake is sitting under the covers with her knees pulling up to her chest, her Faunus ears flat against the top of her, and her arms wrapped around herself. She’s trying to keep her sobs quiet in fear of waking her sleeping boyfriend Adam Taurus. How did my life end up like this? It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Why didn’t I listen to Sun when he told me that Adam was no good? I don’t know what to do. I can’t go back home or go Sun after what everything that’s happened. I wish I wasn’t blinded by what I thought was love to what a monster that my boyfriend was turning into. If I wasn’t so in love with him, this wouldn’t hurt so much. The young cat Faunus is 22 years old and living with her boyfriend Adam since she was 16 years old. It was love at first sight when Blake met him at a local bookstore that she goes to after school.

_6 years ago_

_Blake walks through the front door of her favorite bookstore Tukson’s Book Trade. She comes in her so much that the owner Tukson knows her by name and reserves her a spot in the corner of the store for her specially. The teenager looks through the shelves of book before finding a certain book that she was looking for. The raven haired girl takes the book and opens it to reading, not looking where she was going. The amber eyed girl bumped into someone’s chest, dropping her book on the look and looks up at who she bumped into. Blake’s gaze was met by a chocolate brown eyes and a sheepish smile. She could hear her heart thumping loudly in her ear as a small appeared upon her porcelain cheeks. The boy standing in front of her was at least over 6 feet tall, reddish brown hair swept in backwards spikes and fair skin. It was apparent that he works from the outline of his abs through the red V-neck shirt that he wore along with the black jacket and dark jeans. It was obvious that he’s a Faunus due to the bull horn protruding from his forehead. The young male picks up the book that was dropped on the floor and hands it to Blake with an apologetic smile on his face. The raven haired Faunus takes the book from him as their finger brushed against each other and she felt the electricity flowing from it._

_“Sorry about that, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. My name is Adam. What’s yours?” Adam asked smiling._

_“I-It’s Blake” Blake said shyly._

_“You have a very beautiful name, Blake. So what brings you here?” Adam asked curious. “Well it is a bookstore, I came here for the scenery”_

_“Witty. I like that” Adam said chuckling. Blake looks away shyly._

_Most people don’t get her sense of humor and wouldn’t be able to tell that she was joking but Adam is different. There’s something about him that was attracting her to him but she couldn’t put her finger on it. You would assume that it would be that they’re both Faunus but it’s more than that. The raven haired Faunus could feel it. They talked for hours until the bookstore closed and Adam walked her to home. Blake never has this much fun just talking with someone before since she normally liked to be by herself or helping her best friend Sun with something but she liked talking to the redhead. From that day on, the two spent every day together and the raven haired Faunus was falling for the older Faunus more and more. Her best friend Sun came up to her one day and it was apparent that he was nervous about something._

_“Something the matter, Sun?” Blake asked raising an eyebrow. “_

_Blake, I don’t think that it’s a good idea to date that Adam guy” Sun said rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

_“Why would you say something like that? Adam is a good guy” Blake said frowning._

_“There’s something off about him. What do you really know about him?” Sun asked frowning slightly._

_“I know enough and I don’t appreciate you questioning Adam like this” Blake said frowning._

_“Look Blake, I’m just looking out for you. I don’t want you to get hurt” Sun said sighing._

_“Sun, I know that you are just looking out for me and I appreciate it but I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself” Blake said smiling._

_“I know Blake, I know. I’m sorry but please be careful” Sun said putting his hands on her shoulders._

_“I promise and wish me luck” Blake said walking out of the door._

_The date was going well and Blake never had so much fun with someone before but it was a nice change from hanging out with Sun. Adam was the perfect gentlemen and he treated her like a lady. He didn’t get upset when the younger girl beat him in one of the carnival games. They took a picture in one of the photo booths and the raven haired girl keeps that picture on her nightstand. It was one of the happiest memories that she has had. They went on a couple more dates before the redhead asked Blake to be his girlfriend and she enthusiastically agreed. Sun wasn’t happy about it when she had told him but didn’t say anything. He could see ho happy his friend was and didn’t want to ruin that for her because of his suspicion. The two have been inseparable since the begin of their relationship but the raven haired girl smiled this much in her entire life._

_When Blake finished high school and decided to move in with Adam, her parents went particularly happy about it. They wanted her to go to college and get her degree. not move in with her boyfriend that they knew nothing about. The young Faunus knew that her parents are just looking out for her but she’s 18 years old and can make her own decision. I can still go to school to get my degree in Writing and live with Adam. They should trust me more. I know what I am doing. Her Father wasn’t happy about his daughter moving with that punk of a boyfriend of hers and kicked her out of the house until she came out to her senses._

_Blake packed her bags and never looked back. She could hear her Mother crying in the living room as she watches her daughter walked out. It was one of the amber eyed woman’s biggest regrets that she didn’t say goodbye to her mother or Sun but she couldn’t worry about that now. Blake moved in with Adam and made his apartment into their apartment. The first two years were amazing until she came home late one evening from one of her classes to find her boyfriend sitting on the couch. It was obvious that he had been drinking from all of the beer bottles lining on the coffee table in front of him. Blake sits her backpack down by the door and makes her way towards Adam cautiously._

_“Adam, what’s wrong?”_

_“Where were you? I tried calling and texting you but you didn’t answer your phone. Where were you, Blake?” Adam asked struggling to get to his feet._

_“Class run longer than expected and I didn’t answer my phone because my phone had died. Are you drunk? How many beers did you have?” Blake asked frowning._

_“H-Hey! You don’t q-question me in m-my house and you’re hic a l-lair. Who’s the g-guy that you were with?” Adam asked slightly swaying back and forth._

_“I wasn’t with any guy. You know that I wouldn’t cheat on you. I love you, Adam” Blake said smiling._

_“You’re l-lying. You’re a filthy whore and you’ve been sleeping around behind my back” Adam said frowning._

_“_ _You’re drunk and I’m going to ignore what you just said. You need to sleep off the liquor” Blake said walking their bedroom._

_“Don’t walk away from me” Adam bellowed._

_Adam reaches to grab Blake by the shoulder and slaps her hard across the face, knocking her down. The raven haired woman was shocked that her boyfriend had hit her. Never once in the time that they have been together that the amber eyed girl has been afraid of the redhead. Blake was holding her bruising cheek as she stares up at the older Faunus that was hovering over her. He bends down to her face fully and takes a swig of the beer that he’s drinking from. His eyes were dark and hard and took her face in his hand._

_“You better not be sleeping around, Blake. I am the only one that will ever love you like I do and no one will want you like I do” Adam said stumbling into the bedroom._

_Blake cried that night and she was afraid of her once loving boyfriend. The next day, Adam had apologized to her and promise that he would never do it again. Blake forgave him but was still a little fearful of him. They tried to make their relationship work but the redhead got drunk and hit her on multiple occasion. The raven haired woman is too afraid to go back home to her parents and had dropped out of college because her professors were asking too questions when she kept showing up to class with unexplainable bruises on her face and arms._

What am I going to do? The dark haired woman wiped her tears on the sleeve of her purple off the shoulder shirt before cautiously slipping out of bed. She stops in her tracks when Adam nosily turns but doesn’t wake up. Blake silently sighs in relief that he doesn’t wake up before slipping out a pair of black shorts from off the floor. The amber eyed woman raises the window in the room and crawl out of it before closing it. It’s pouring down rain and it’s freezing cold but Blake couldn’t worry about it. She couldn’t stay in this relationship anymore and needed to get as far away as she could from the redhead as she could. The raven haired Faunus moves agilely down the fire escape and it wasn’t long reaches the ground before running in no particular direction. The amber eyed woman doesn’t know where she was going but she keeps on running and running.

Blake couldn’t take the pressure of walking on eggshells around her abusive boyfriend anymore. She keeps running until her legs gave out from out under her and her clothes are soaked through from the rain. The raven haired Faunus is shaking from how freezing cold she is as her tears run down her cheeks. How could I be so stupid? Why didn’t I listen to Sun or my parents? How could I not see that was Adam? Why did I stay with him so long? Why did I let my pride cloud my judgment? Why do I do? Dammit! Blake didn’t notice someone running in her direction or that they were taking off their jacket until she felt something warm wrapping around her shoulders. She jumps in fear that it might be Adam and he found her. The amber woman strikes out in fear at the stranger but the fist didn’t connect like she intend.

“Whoa! Calm down, kitten” 

Blake opens one of her eyes to see instead of short reddish brown hair but long blond hair. The raven haired Faunus opens both of her eyes to stare into a pair of warm, lavender eyes staring back at her. The girl doesn’t any own she was with flawless pale skin, it’s obvious that she works, long blonde hair that goes down to her waist, and a goofy but warm smile on her face. Blake could feel the warmth radiating off of this girl like she’s a walking heater. The strange girl lets go of her arm and adjust the jacket on the shorter girl’s shoulders.

“What are you going out here in the rain? You’re gonna get sick if you stay out here” The girl asked pulling the hood on Blake‘s head.

“Why are you being so nice to me? You don’t even know me” Blake said suspicious.

“That may be true but you seem really upset about something and I couldn’t just stand by while a beautiful girl is upset. My name’s Yang by the way” Yang said winking.

“Blake” Blake muttered.

“What? Couldn’t quite catch that” Yang said putting a hand to her ear.

“My name is Blake” Blake said louder.

“Well it’s nice to meetcha, Blakey. Why don’t you come with me and get out of the rain?” Yang said offering Blake her hand.

Blake looks at the hand with some suspicious but it feels like she could trust Yang for some reason. Her head is telling her no to but her heart is saying to trust the blonde. The raven haired Faunus hesitantly takes the hand and pulled onto her feet but it wasn’t for long. The blonde takes the surprised amber eyed girl into her arms and flashing her a toothy grin. Blake wraps her arms around Yang’s neck as she’s being carried to who knows where. Why I agreed to go with this girl? For all I know, she could be a serial killer who’s taking me to her lair to kill me or a pimp. I don’t care anymore. Yang could do away with me and I wouldn’t care. I probably deserve after what’s happened. The raven haired Faunus lays her head on the blonde’s shoulder and closes her eyes. She’s too tired to fight or do anything for that matter. It wasn’t long before the amber eyed woman lightly shaken awake and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Blake opens her eyes to see that she’s sitting on an unfamiliar in an unfamiliar apartment that isn’t hers. This apartment is a lot warmer than her own but it’s definitely messier hers. There’s clothes and magazines scattered all over the floor, dishes piled up in the sink, and a lot of empty ramen noodle cups in the trash can.

“Where am I?” Blake asked confused.

“Found it” 

Blake hears footstep walking into the living room to see that it’s Yang with a change of clothes in her hands. The blonde looks at the now awaken girl in her apartment and hands the clothes to the girl with a smile.

“Sorry, it’s the only clean clothes that I have left. I have some serious laundry to do” Yang said giggling.

“T-Thank you” Blake said taking the clothes from her.

“The bathroom is the door on your left and you can use the shower if you want” Yang said smiling.

Blake nodded before walking past the taller girl. She walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her before peeling the wet clothes off of her. The raven haired Faunus turns on the hot water on before stepping in herself and nearly moan at the feeling of the warm water against her skin. Blake looks down at the purplish bruise on her left hip when Adam hit her, above that is a reddish bruise on the shape of someone’s fingers, and there’s a red bruise on her right cheek when Adam had slapped her earlier that night. The amber eyed woman choked by a sob and shakes her head. I refuse to cry over him ever again. I am never going back there.

I just want my life to go back to normal before I met him. Blake steps out of the shower when the water started to get cold. She dries herself off before putting the clothes that Yang gave her which consisted of a pair of grey sweatpants and an oversize black t-shirt. The raven haired Faunus picks up the jacket that the blonde had given and put it one before walking out of the bathroom. She easily finds Yang sitting on the couch, looking through her Netflix account for something to watch. The blonde turns to see Blake standing next to the couch awkwardly tugging at the hem of her jacket. Yang chuckles a little before patting the empty space next to her and the amber eyed woman debates if it’s a good idea to sit down. A few moments later she sits down as far away from Yang as possible. A moment of silence fell between the two woman as Blake pulls her knees into her chest and rests her chin on top of them.

“Look, I don’t want to pressure you into telling anything that you don’t want to but just know that I care about you and you can talk to me when you’re ready. You can stay for as long as you want” Yang said smiling reassuringly.

“Why? Why are you doing this for me? What are you getting out of this?” 

“I’m doing this because I can tell that you could use a friend and you were in trouble. I can’t stand by idly when someone is in trouble. That’s just the kind of person that I am, I guess” Yang said rubbing the back of her neck.

Blake turns to look at Yang in the eyes and could tell that she was being honest. She nodded before shivering a little and it didn’t go unnoticed either. In a yellow flash, the raven haired Faunus found herself leaning against the taller woman with her arm around her shoulders. Blake looks up at Yang with a confused look and a small blush on her face but she just smiles.

“I don’t mind sharing my body heat with you. I’ve been told that I’m a walking furnace” 

“T-Thank you”

“You’re welcome. Oh I called out for pizza while you were in the bathroom and it should be here soon” 

Blake nodded before resting her head on Yang’s shoulder. Yang clicked on watching on a action movie that the amber eyed woman never seen before but didn’t mind together. Blake didn’t know why she feels safe with Yang… almost like she wouldn’t hurt her. It was almost like being with Adam before he turned into an abusive asshole. I can’t stay here for too long especially if Adam finds out that I’m not in the apartment but where can I go? I don’t have any money or a job to support myself and I put Yang endanger by staying.

“Yang” Blake said catching the blonde’s attention.

“Yeah Blakey” Yang said smiling.

“I appreciate all of what you’re doing for me but I can’t repay for it but I’ll be gone by the time you wake up tomorrow” Blake said looking down at her hands.

“Where are you going to go? Do you have something stay?” Yang asked concerned.

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t stay here. It’s too dangerous and I would be putting you in danger” Blake said shaking her head.

“What do you mean?” Yang asked confused.

“I… I can’t tell. I shouldn’t be asking this of you but you’ll just have to trust me on this” Blake said.

“Blake, I know hat I said that I won’t pressure into telling me what’s going on but I can promise you that I can and will protect you if need be” Yang said talking Blake’s hands in her own.

“You shouldn’t have to, Yang. You don’t know me” Blake said shaking her head.

“You’re right, I don’t know you but I want to know you. Blake, I know it’s a lot to ask of you but stay with me. Please” Yang said pleading.

Amber eyes met lilac eyes. Blake shivered a little. It feels like the blonde’s eyes are staring in her soul. The raven haired Faunus wants to believe that Yang will protect her but she shouldn’t have to. I don’t deserve protection. I want to get her involved in my mess. I can’t do that to yang. I don’t think I’ll able to live with myself if she gets hurt trying to protect me from Adam. I shouldn’t be here. I should’ve kept on running instead of letting Yang take me home. I can’t be here knowing that Adam will find me and who knows what he’ll do once he does. I have to go. Blake remove her hands from Yang’s before standing up and running out of the front door. The amber eyed woman could hear the blonde’s footsteps running after her and her calling her name but she couldn’t stop. She shouldn’t have gotten the lilac woman involved in her mess of a life. It’s for the best that she gets as far away from her as possible. I’m sorry Yang, I’m so sorry. Just forget me and move on with your life.

Yang lost Blake after running after for 20 minutes and it didn’t help that the girl is fast on her feet. The blonde is getting drenched from the rain and runs her hand through her golden locks. Dammit, I should’ve tried harder to get her to stay. I don’t know what she’s going through but I want to her. I want to help her so badly. I’m not gonna stop until I find her again and make her stay with me. Anyone who knows Yang knows that once she sets her mind to something that there’s nothing in the world that will stop her from reaching her goals. The blonde returns to her apartment to see the pizza guy waiting for her with the pizza she order.

The lilac eyed woman paid him the money that she owed before going inside. Blake, where did you go? Why did you run from me? Yang throws herself on her couch and sighs loudly. The blonde couldn’t figure why the Faunus had run away from her after she told that she would protect. The lilac eyed woman is strong enough to fight just about anyone no matter how strong the opponent might be. Not a lot of people know this but Yang is 2 time kick-boxing champion in a local circuit. She can take on anyone and come out on top with her skills. The fighter wants to know so badly who Blake is running from and why. Yang hops off of her couch and goes into her room, searching for cell phone. It’s a couple minutes before she finally finds and dials a certain number. It rings twice someone finally picks up.

“Yang, this better be important”

“It is, Weiss. I need a favor” 

“What kind of a favor?” Weiss asked clearly annoyed.

“I need you to find someone for me. I need to her ASAP” Yang said running her hand through her hair.

“Fine but you owe me one”

“You got it. Oh tell Ruby, I said hi” Yang said grinning.

“Goodnight Yang” Weiss said about to hang up the phone.

“Thank you sis” Yang said giggling.

“I can’t stand you sometimes” Weiss said amused.

“Oh please you love me” Yang said playfully rolling her eyes.

“Goodbye Yang” Weiss said hanging up the phone.

Just wait for me a little bit longer, Blake. I’m not gonna let you run out on me again.

Over the course of 2 months, Yang searched high and low for the raven haired Faunus. Even with Weiss’ connections, it’s almost like Blake disappeared off of the face of the planet. The white haired woman didn’t have much to go off with how little her sister-in-law knew about the woman that they were looking for. This did little to discourage the fighter from her search. She is hell bent on finding the amber eyed woman no matter no long it took. The pair sat down at a local bookstore/coffer shop before starting their search again. The blonde sighed in disappointed that she hasn’t been able to find not a single trace of raven haired Faunus but she wasn’t giving up. Blake, where did you disappear to. It wasn’t in her to give up. Weiss has seen how desperate the blonde was and couldn’t understand why she was so bent on finding a woman that she barely knows. It just doesn’t make any sense to her but she promise to help and heiress always keeps her promise. Plus her wife would be very upset with if she didn’t help.

“Yang, why do you want to find this girl so badly? You barely know her” Weiss asked curious.

“Because she needs help, Weiss. You know that I can’t stand by when others are in trouble” Yang said sighing.

“I know that Yang and I get it but for all you know, she would be some crazy druggie or something. It’s obvious that she doesn’t want to be found if I haven’t found by now” Weiss said leaning back into her chair.

“I’m pretty sure that she’s not a druggie. She’s too pretty to be one” Yang said shaking her head.

“How much do you know about this girl?” Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing other than what I’ve told you about her. I just have to try harder to find and I’m not giving up” Yang said determined.

“I think that you might have a crush on her, Yang”

Yang stared at Weiss without saying anything. The white haired heiress sizes up her for one moment and blonde’s cheeks quickly turn pink as she squirms under her sister-in-law’s gaze.

“Oh my God, you have a crush on her and that’s why you want to find her so badly” Weiss said throwing her arms up in the air.

“S-So what if I do, it doesn’t change the fact that I have to find her. Who knows what could be happening to her. Please Weiss, you have to help me find Blake” Yang said pleadingly.

“OKay, I’ll help you but I’m doing a background check on her once this is over” Weiss said folding her arms over her chest.

“Thank you lil sis” Yang said grinning.

“Yeah, yeah… Yang, you said that this Blake has black hair, right?” Weiss asked staring past Yang.

“Yeah, it’s long and wavy going down to her waist”

“Amber eyes?” 

“Yeah”

“Pale skin?” 

“Cat ear?”

“Yeah, I told of this already” Yang said confused.

“I know. Yang, turn around and look at the girl at the counter” Weiss said pointing behind her.

“Weiss, what’s going on?” Yang asked frowning.

“Just turn around, you brute” Weiss said rolling her eyes.

Yang frowns a little before turning around to look at the girl behind the counter. Her eyes widen in shock as the girl turns out to be Blake in a black V-neck shirt, dark jeans with a green apron over her clothes. The fighter couldn’t believe it. She finally found the girl that she’s been searching for over the last 2 months now. The amber eyed woman is just as beautiful as Yang remembered and she feels her heart skip a beat before standing up. The blonde walks towards the counter without the shorter woman noticing her. Blake looks up to take another costumer’s offer but the words died on the way on the tip of her tongue when she see who’s standing in front of her. She has spent the last 2 months trying to avoid her yet she was standing in front of her.

“W-What are you d-doing here? You s-shouldn’t be here” Blake said looking around for an escape route.

“I’ve been looking for you for the last 2 months, Blake. Why did you run away from me? I’m not leaving until you give me a straight answer” Yang said frowning.

“I’m sorry, Yang but I can’t do that. I’m trying to protect you” Blake said sighing.

“Protect me? How are you protecting me? Who’s protecting you?” Yang said shaking her head.

“I don’t need protection, Yang. I’m doing fine on my own for the last 2 months” Blake said trying to keep her voice even.

“Have you? It doesn’t look like it with you looking over my shoulder every 2 seconds. Please Blake, let me help you” Yang said taking Blake’s hand in her own.

“Yang, I… I can’t” Blake said pulling her hand away.

“So this is where you been hiding”

Yang sees how Blake’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and how her whole body stiffens as her ears flatten against the top of her head. The blonde turns around to see a guy with a smirk on his face with his hands in his jacket pockets. Something about this guy rubs the fighter the wrong way and she doesn’t like it.

“Who are you?” Yang asked frowning.

“I’m Adam, Blake’s boyfriend. I’ve looking for the stupid whore for the 2 months now and I finally find her in this place. Come on Blake, we’re going on home” Adam said holding out his hand.

“She's not going anywhere with you and if you call her a whore again, I’ll kick the shit out of you” Yang said as her eyes turn a crimson red.

“Oh please, I highly doubt it and you should know that this whore will spread her legs for just about again that breathes” Adam said rolling his eyes.

Adam opens his mouth to say something else but it was cut short by Yang’s fist against his cheek. The blonde couldn’t take this guy saying this offensive things about Blake. This douche bag is supposed to care and love her yet he has the nerve to say stuff that isn’t true about her. I’m gonna enjoy beat the shit out of him. Adam rubs his jaw and spit some blood on the ground before cracking his knuckles. The redhead throws a punch at the blonde which she easily ducks under gives him a quick, hard jab to the ribs followed up by a uppercut to the jaw. The taller male stumbles but regains his footing and sweeps the fighter‘s feet from up under her. The lilac eyed woman fall on her back and receives a hard kick to the stomach. Yang groans at the pain in her stomach but blocks another incoming kick with her hands before grabbing Adam’s ankle, pulling him down. The male Faunus drops to one knee before the fighter punches him hard in the groin area causing him yelp in pain with a high pitch shriek. The blonde punches him hard in the chin causing him to fall backwards. Yang quickly rolls onto her feet and is about to go for another punch when someone stops her. The blonde turns to see that it’s Blake and there’s a concerned look on her face. Before the fighter to ask what’s wrong, a pair of arms around wrap themselves around her waist.

“I told you that I would protect you” Yang said hugging Blake.

“This is why I didn’t want you protecting me. You got hurt because of it” Blake said burying her face into Yang’s shoulder.

“I think that you’re worth it and I don’t mind getting a few bruises to do it” 

“Are you always this stubborn?” Blake asked pulling back slightly.

“No, she’s worse than this. The police are on their way to pick up this guy” Weiss said walking towards the two.

“What am I going to do with you?” Blake asked shaking her head.

“Going out on a date with me would be a nice start” Yang said grinning.

“I don’t know, Yang. I think it would be better if you went for someone less broken” Blake said downing at her feet.

“I don’t think that you’re broken. You’ve been in a bad relationship and I understand if you want to wait awhile before giving her heart to someone else but I’ll wait for you. I’ll be content for being your friend for however long it takes” Yang said lifting Blake’s chin.

Blake looks up at Yang and feels her heart trying to thump out of her chest at how intense that the blonde was staring at her. She want to go out with the fighter but doesn’t like she’s ready to give her heart to someone just for them to hurt her again like Adam had. The raven haired Faunus nods and the lilac eyed woman grins before placing a kiss against the shorter girl’s forehead. A pink tint appears on the amber eyed woman’s cheeks as Yang giggles at her.

* * *

The End


End file.
